I can fix you
by Baconshark Knight of Fanfics
Summary: Alexander, a local mechanic is tasked with clearing out an old building that was once a place to book animatronics. However, he's in for a surprise when he finds something fantastic. There's only one problem: He's got two weeks to find all of the parts.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Alexander is putting on his uniform for his cleaning business, which is a plain white t-shirt and a pair of jogging pants. As he puts on his boots, he remembers what his grandmother would tell him before she died.

"Anything can be fixed, my son. You just need the right parts for the job."

Since that fateful day, he had also taken a side job as a mechanic, because many of the new drivers tended to have problems with their cars. However, all that changed when he got his newest job: clean out an abandoned building with possibly dangerous animatronics. What could go wrong with that?

"All you have to do is clean up the building within two weeks. Anything you think is interesting, however, is yours."

"Anything? Even parts of decaying animatronics?"

"Yes, those too."

"Mr. Afton, you have yourself a deal!"

The two men shook hands as Alexander left the building, filled with a sense of excitement for his newest job.


	2. Night 1

Chapter 1

Alexander puts on a pair of jogging pants and a blue t-shirt before leaving his home. As he makes his way to the building, he thinks to himself about what he'll find in the building.

"Alright, let's see how bad it is." Alexander says to himself. As the door opened, a smell of mold hits his nose immediately. "OK, it's decrepit. Let's see if the lights still work in this establishment.". Despite turning on the lights, the building was still dark, forcing Alexander to turn on his flashlight. "Let's see what's here. Party hats, wrapping paper, animatronic parts. Wait, animatronic parts?" In among the junk was an endoskeleton limb, probably an arm or leg. Alexander decided that he would take the severed limb with him. After a few minutes of cleaning, Alexander found the lower torso of the endoskeleton. After he had found it, his alarm went off, meaning his job was done for the day.

As he got home, Alexander decided to repair the broken endoskeleton with his tools. After an hour of repairs, the leg was supposed to be attached to the waist of the endoskeleton. However, he needed the other parts if he wanted a full repair to be done to the endoskeleton. Luckily, he had 13 more days to find the rest of the parts, so he had plenty of time before he couldn't fix it. As he was asleep, he had a nightmare of Afton stabbing him and leaving him to die inside a golden bear suit.


	3. Night 2

Chapter 2

Alexander put on his uniform once again as he left to do more cleaning up. As he left, he thought to himself that if he wanted to sate his OCD, he would have to find more parts. He opened the door to smell the all-familiar scent of mold, mixed with the scent of burnt copper.

"Alright, let's look for more parts!" Alexander exclaimed with pure excitement. He searched through a pile of moldy pizza ingredients, only to find a hand to another endoskeleton. Once he wiped off the rotten pizza slice that stuck to the arm of his uniform, he found an arm lying in the corner, collecting dust.

"Let's take that and go." Alexander says to himself as he grabs the arm. Once he enters the auditorium, he finds a large pile of animatronic parts, including half of the upper torso to the endoskeleton he had worked on. Alexander, unaware of the wire hanging loose, gets smacked in the face, but he finds the waist of the endoskeleton. As he picks it up, his alarm goes off. Alexander packs up his tools and leaves for the night.

As he repaired the endoskeleton's waist, upper torso and left arm, he saw that it was about 6"3' and it was starting to look more like an endoskeleton.

Is his dreams, Alexander discovered a secret room he would encounter that held some odd parts he had never seen before.


	4. Night 3

Chapter 3

Alexander put on his uniform as he left for the building, hiding the semi-repaired endoskeleton in a burlap sack he had brought with him. He opened the door to a new smell of motor oil and dust. Worried that something bad might be happening, he frantically ran from room to room, eventually discovering the smell was coming from the kitchen.

"Why is there motor oil in the kitchen? Did they mix it with the pizza sauce to add more flavor to it? Because if so, that's technically poisoning children." Alexander quietly says to himself. As he slowly opens the door, he discovers a hole in the wall made by an endoskeleton part. The limb was another arm, but this arm was slightly damaged, despite being used to break a wall. Inside the broken wall was a purple hat and a generator, which caused Alexander to ask himself a few questions. As he went back to the auditorium, he heard the main door creak open. He quickly dashed into the auditorium, trying to hide from the intruder. As he was hiding, something hit him on the head, knocking him out. As he woke up, he found a pair of blue eyes staring at him, which slightly creeped him out.

"Are you OK? I found you unconscious next to some parts, so I thought you were here to repair the animatronics." The eyes said to him in a feminine voice. As Alexander stood up, he picked up the parts and put them in the sack of other parts. "Well, I'm actually here to clean up his building." Alexander told the girl. "That's weird. I'm here for the same reason. I was hired by Mr. Afton to clean up here, but he said I could keep anything that interested me." the girl said with confusion. As Alexander finished picking up the parts he found, the alarm rang. Both of them left the building with confusion.

As Alexander reached his house, he began to work on repairing the parts to the endoskeleton. Before he repaired the head, he found a recording in it's mouth. Since he didn't own a VCR, he couldn't watch the tape.

That night, Alexander had a dream where he was wandering through the ruins of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for unknown reasons. Just as soon as a mysterious black and white creature attacked him, he woke up.


	5. Day 4

Day 4

Alexander grabs his wallet as he leaves his house to go buy a VCR. He couldn't get the tape out of his mind, so instead of trying to ignore it, he decided to find out what's on it. He entered a store by the name of 'Retrotech Entertainment', which had a sale on VCRs and other devices that didn't interest him in the slightest. "Alright, time for me to find that VCR!" Alexander exclaimed, only to be shushed by a clerk. After taking the first VCR that he saw, his cart bumped into another cart. "Hey! Watch where you're-" The woman exclaims, only to realize who he was. "It's you from the building. What are you doing in a place like this?" she asked. "I'm just here to buy a VCR. By the way, I didn't get your name last time." Alexander says. "Oh, my name? It's Alice." she says, nonchalant. "See you tonight!" Alexander exclaims, only to be shushed again.

2 hours later...

Alexander plugs in the VCR to his television, then inserts the tape into the VCR. "To whoever finds this tape, you have been hired for a job at Circus Baby's Animatronic Pizzaria. In this establishment, you'll learn about each animatronic and their respective endoskeleton." After flashing through Freddy, Foxy, Ballora, the Minireenas and the Bidybabs, Alexander found the endoskeleton he was repairing. It belonged to the main animatronic, Circus Baby, and was apparently capable of providing helium through the fingertips. However, it flashed to one final animatronic which was warned to stay away from. It was a tall animatronic wearing a party hat called Ennard. With all of the information he gathered, he went back to sleep so he would be ready for his next job.


	6. Night 4

Night 4

Alexander hurried down the stairs, scrambling to get dressed for work. "I overslept! I'm gonna be late for work!" He tells himself. As soon as he reaches the building, he sees his new co-worker, Alice, sitting at the front steps. "What took you so long? I was waiting for-" She stops to take a look at his feet. "You overslept, didn't you?" She asks him, standing up. "Yes. And I forgot my shoes at home." he says before entering the building. Right off the bat, the smell had changed from mold and dust to copper and motor oil. "Hmmm... This looks new." as he walks over to a locked door. After trying every key on his keychain, he decided to try and knock down the door.

BOOM!

The door had given away to a mysterious room filled with rusted parts of animatronics and processors. "Why would these be here? It makes no sense." Alexander thinks out loud, managing to just narrowly avoid getting knocked unconscious again. "Well, these parts look quite familiar. I guess I'll take 'em." he says as he takes some of the outer fragments of the animatronic. "The alarm's gonna go off soon. We should probably go." Alice says before leaving the building.

Later he got home to begin the repair of the animatronic's outer casing. The part that he got stuck to the leg with no problems, which looked to be a part of the foot.


	7. Day 5 Pt1

Day 5

"Alexander, do you know why I called you into my office?" Afton said with a stern voice. "I'm doing my job. But I'm guessing you're firing me for some arbitrary reason." Alexander said before ringing the bell on his desk. "Actually, it's to say that you're getting a promotion to watch the newest employee." Alexander walked out of the office, only to be stopped by Afton. "Also, I found some parts you might be interested in." Afton said before closing the door to his office.

"Alright, now to get some-" Alexander said before hearing footsteps. He snuck into the back of the house, trying to sneak up on the 'intruder'. "Alright, get out... of... my house."

* * *

 **Sorry that this chapter was short.**


End file.
